Si nos quedara poco tiempo
by GabyPotterHRLJ
Summary: James no puede dormir. La melancolía le ataca por la espalda, sin piedad. El líquido amarillento del whisky añejado danza en el vaso y de pronto, él se pone a pensar: ¿Qué pasaría si les quedara poco tiempo?


**Si nos quedara poco tiempo. **

_James no puede dormir. La melancolía le ataca por la espalda, sin piedad. El líquido amarillento del whisky añejado danza en el vaso y de pronto, él se pone a pensar: ¿Qué pasaría si les quedara poco tiempo? _

* * *

El silencio sepulcral se le mete por la piel y no lo deja respirar, mientras que sentado en aquél sillón de la solitaria sala, vuelve a tomar un poco de whisky. Un trago que danza en el vaso de cristal al tiempo que él le da vueltas y vueltas al mismo y a su propio pensamiento. Ha soñado, y ha despertado de una pesadilla. Un simple pensamiento que se le ha colado en la mente y no le ha dejado volver a dormir.

Siente que no puede controlar sus nervios y lo único que ocupa sus pensamientos es aquella cabellera color del fuego que ahora se encuentra arriba, durmiendo plácidamente. Lily Evans. _Su _Lily.

Escucha los sonidos del silencio. Algunos animales fuera de la casa, pues al fin y al cabo, están bastante cerca de un bosque, aúllan y gimen, queriendo comunicar algo que él no entiende. Los _tic, tac _del reloj en la pared son como el recuerdo permanente de que el tiempo se agota. Y afuera, más allá de lo que él puede escuchar, los chillidos histéricos de alguien a quién un mortifago ha atrapado o el inconfundible golpe sordo de un nuevo mago cayendo en las penumbras de la noche. Los sonidos del silencio son tan fuertes, que la guerra se escucha plenamente.

Y él piensa. En ella, nadie más. Porque mientras el whisky que le arde la garganta y no le deja hacer más que concentrarse en ese ardor, él de pronto se pone a pensar: _¿Y si nos quedara poco tiempo? ¿Si mañana acaban nuestros días? ¿Si no le he dicho suficiente que la adoro con la vida?_

Porque Lily es realmente lo que quiere, a más nadie. Y con la guerra que le hela la sangre a cualquiera, el hombre nervioso termina su trago de una y se levanta de un salto. Sabe que tiene qué hacer, sabe a donde va dirigido su camino. Lo tiene claro, porque es lo que quiere desde hace tiempo.

No puede enfrentar el miedo que le congela el corazón, y que le paraliza el alma. No puede pensar en perderla y no irse con ella, porque es su vida y sin ella, hasta el aire le falta.

James no respira bien. Los nervios le carcomen, le hacen temblar las piernas y logran que sus manos suden como nunca, nada más por un pensamiento espontáneo y una reflexión profunda. Porque en tiempos de guerra, la gente pierde aunque su bando salga victoriosa. La gente muere y deja a su paso el dolor desgarrante que él no quiere sentir. Es egoísta para algunos, pero prefiere morir él primero que llorar la muerte de su amada.

Y quiere vivir todo el tiempo posible con su pelirroja, pues sabe que en tiempos de guerra, el tiempo es escaso y usualmente se deja todo a la suerte. Le había costado conseguirla, ya no la quería perderla.

Por eso, se detiene al llegar a la habitación. Planeaba pedirle que huyera con él, desaparecer del mapa. Pero, al verla dormir tan plácidamente, abrazando con fuerza la almohada donde él debería tener recostaba la cabeza y con todo su cabello color fuego esparcido en contraste con las blancas sabanas, no tiene fuerza para hacerlo. Porque precisamente no la quiere perder, es por eso que no puede pedirle que deje a sus amigos y a su familia en la incertidumbre de una guerra que ya de antemano se sabe difícil. No perdida, pero para James, cuando piensa en perder a Lily, no hay mucha diferencia.

Así que decide que no dirá nada. Y se quedarán, luchando por abrirle un camino a su vida como pareja, ¿Y por qué no? Al equipo de Quiddith que tendrán.

La ve removerse, perezosamente, sobre las sabanas y se acerca a la cama, para sentarse y observar como su pelirroja se despertaba. Había sentido su presencia, James lo sabía. Como también sabía que se había despertado en cuánto él se había levantado de la cama y que no había dormido realmente desde entonces.

— ¿James? —. La voz le sale ronca. Es lógico, pues no habla desde que se durmió. Aun es de noche, o eso es lo que percibe ella al abrir sus grandes esmeraldas y percibir la habitación sumida en la oscuridad. Sin embargo, divisa la figura de su novio y le sonríe, sin importarle si él la puede ver claramente o no.

Ella también tiene miedo. Mucho miedo. Porque ama a James y después de todo lo que le costó aceptarlo, no quiere que se lo quiten de su lado. Sin embargo, en aquél silencio que comparten mientras él se inclina para abrazarla contra su corazón atolondrado, existe la promesa permanente de un amor nacido de las negaciones y las peleas. Una causa perdida que logró salvarse por las constantes luchas para mantenerse unidos. Y en silencio, se juran mutuamente que nadie puede amarlos más que ellos.

El miedo sigue latente, en ese abrazo que dura una eternidad y que cuando se deshace, parece tan solo algunos segundos. Sin embargo, el miedo es embargado por el amor que se sienten el uno al otro y como con tan solo la mirada se prometen una protección inquebrantable y una lealtad indestructible.

Y James la observa. Tan hermosa, tan suya.

—Lili—, le llama. Ella sonríe tímidamente, esperando que su pareja continúe. Él le toma ambas manos y las besa con una dulzura que logra derretirla y dejarla caminando sobre las nubes—. Cásate conmigo.

Porque la promesa de estar juntos siempre, la silenciosa que se acaban de hacer, necesita oficializarse. Necesitan gritarle al mundo que nada podrá separarles, sin importar el tiempo que les quede. Sin importar si ese tiempo es poco o mucho. O menos que poco.

Ella sonríe y aguanta las lágrimas que se le atoran en la garganta, de pura felicidad, antes de asentir, haciendo que el corazón de James de un vuelco y comience una danza de alegría.

—Sí. Casémonos.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Lo mismo de siempre. Todo crédito a Jotaká. No al plagio.

Situado un año antes del nacimiento de Harry. O algo así. Espero les guste. Inspirado en la canción de Chayanne del mismo nombre.  
¡Saludos!  
Gabriela. (:


End file.
